


Let's hope Sam and Dean don't kill you

by Kikikittykis



Series: Holiday Imagines [6]
Category: Supernatural, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester and Reader are Siblings, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikikittykis/pseuds/Kikikittykis
Summary: Kirishima wants to meet Sam and Dean but you're not sure
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Sam Winchester & You
Series: Holiday Imagines [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058129
Kudos: 5





	Let's hope Sam and Dean don't kill you

“Are you sure you want to meet my brothers”  
“Of course besides I have to at some point” Kirishima said giving you smile  
“Hey Shitty hair come we have training now” Bakugo said and Kirishima shot back a just a minute  
“I’ll bring you along but no promises that you won’t be killed”  
‘Wait what”  
“I’m kidding they won’t kill you they’ll just threaten you”  
“Well I can’t wait (Y/N)”  
“Me too” you said and pulled him into a small kiss and then pushed him away and into the direction that Bakugou went in. Dean would probably pretend to hate him and Sam would probably think he is good for you. Since you know that Kirishima would die for you. And you would for him no matter what was going after you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> I would be very happy if you could Kudo and Comment, it would make me very happy if I knew that lots of people liked my stories  
> Subscribe to me for more stories if you want


End file.
